


Stand Up

by Jay_Min



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: More characters will be added on, Other, Ships will depend, eventual eremika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Min/pseuds/Jay_Min
Summary: After a huge fallout with his friends, Eren was deemed the toxic one for them, he didn’t do anything wrong aside for being a little shit. Armin still hung out with him, so that was great.Eren was left with no choice but to pursue his career, he wanted to hear thousands of fans, shouting his name and Bruce Buffer announcing his name.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 31





	1. What to do?

It was a beautiful day.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping. It looked like a good day was going to happened, Carla hummed while cooking breakfast, she seemed to be really happy today, she was excited for something today. “Eren! Breakfast’s ready!” She called, after a few minutes, Eren came down, looking like an absolute mess.

She sighed, she was about to scold him for looking like that, but she noticed, he looked a bit sad. She frowned and put a plate on the table for him to eat, hearing a mumbled, ‘Thanks.’ She hummed in response.

“Got any plans for today?” She asked, sitting down and eating along with him, she hoped to start a conversation with him, “No, not today.”

She looked at his eyes, she could tell something definitely happened. “Oh, that’s good, maybe you could help me around the house.” She smiled, hoping to make him a bit happy. He shrugged, “Maybe.”

It was now an awkward silence.

“Your father is getting off work early, he’s bring Zeke along with him.”

That caught Eren’s attention, “Oh really? What time are they getting off?” He asked, hoping to spend a bit of time with Zeke. They got along pretty well, but rarely get to spend a bit time together, Zeke was older than Eren by 5 years and is a doctor.

“Hmm, probably around 2 or 3?”

“Alright, sounds good.”

Back to an awkward silence.

Carla knew about Eren doing amateur MMA fighting in secret, she found out when one of her friends sent her a picture of Eren’s face off with some guy named Daniel Lopez. Eren won the fight by TKO, it’s a matter of time when Eren gets offered another fight.

It bugged Carla, why didn’t he tell her? Was he scared that she might disapprove of him fighting, sure she didn’t like seeing her son get hurt, getting slammed down, or even getting choked out, but it’s his life, he’s free to do anything with it. She approves it, but Grisha? Most likely not, Grisha doesn’t like violence in general, he never told her why.

Eren’s phone rang, he picked it up, excused himself from the room. She overheard him talking, “W-wait... You’re serious?... When?... Alright, I’ll be there soon.” Eren came back to the table and his eyes were different, they were filled with determination.

“What’s going on?” She asked, Eren kept a small smile on his face, “Nothing, I’m gonna go hang out with a couple of friends for a bit.”

Carla smiled, waved him off. “Alright be safe.”

Eren headed towards his room to change into something proper, and left out of the door, before peeking his head back inside, “Oh wait! Tell Zeke I said hey!” Before closing the door behind him.

Just what was Eren getting himself into?


	2. Offers and Spars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets offered a fight and moves up a weight class

Eren slammed through the door, the impact echoed through the gym, it was empty, he could only see two people. Of course one was his trainer, Levi Ackerman, former WFA lightweight champion, he retired due to some sort of injury. Though he never made his debut in the UFC, Levi probably would’ve been a top contender for the belt or even champion.

“Oi, Eren.” Levi gestured for Eren to come over to him, which Eren did. “This is Erwin Smith, he managed me when I wasn’t retired.” Erwin nodded and held out his hand for Eren to shake, taking his hand into his own, “Nice to meet you, Eren, I heard a couple things about you, from Levi of course.” 

Of course, Eren wasn’t a really good fighter, but he was a quick learner, he held great potential to make it far with this kind of career. Eren gave Erwin a small nod, “Nice to meet you as well...” Which Erwin gave him a nod as well, “I’m sure you know why Levi called you in for today, correct?”

He wasn’t so sure, if it was a fight offer, Levi would’ve messaged him about the details about it, so why was he called here? He looked over to Levi, hoping that he would fill him in, but Levi just gave him that, ‘Don’t talk to me’ face.

“No, I don’t think I do...” Eren nervously said, he looked around the room, as he and Erwin let go of each other’s hand, “Here, let’s go sit.” Erwin started walking to a bench, with Levi following, so Eren followed behind them.

They all sat down in silence, it was broken by Erwin who cleared his throat. “So, Eren. I want to be your manager,” Just by that sentence, Eren’s face lit up, a smile grew on his face. “if you win your next fight by knockout within the second round.” And his face dropped, Eren doesn’t even knockout power, he was more of a grappler, he found that out when he sparred with one of his ex-friends, Reiner.

Reiner trained at his gym as well, really reliable guy, they rarely spoke after what Eren has done and said to them. But that aside, Reiner was known to have a strong chin, explosive power and great wrestling. But his flaws are, he has low defence, a bit slow and gets tired easily.

Levi smacked the back of Eren’s head, “Ow! Hey!” Eren rubbed the back of his head, even though it was a smack, it hurt. Levi furrowed his eyebrows, “Listen, brat. He’s been trying to get you attention for a minute now.”

Eren looked over to Erwin, who had a small frown, “Back to what I was saying,” Erwin looked at the ceiling, “how much do you weigh, Eren?” “157, sir.”

Erwin looked back at him, cocking an eyebrow, “Is that so? Looks like you’re gonna have to pick up 20 more pounds.” Just what was he even talking about? Eren gave him the look of confusion, “What do you mean?”

“We’re moving you up to Welterweight, should’ve listened and you wouldn’t been confused.” Levi snarked at him, “You’re gonna have to eat more,” he listed, of course, Eren was a pretty skinny guy, but he had definition in his muscles. “we’re gonna have to up our training, and work on your striking, which you’re pretty shit at.”

Eren nodded, but this question lingered in his head, just who was he fighting? “Is that good?” Levi asked him as he folded his arms, “Yes, sounds good.”

Levi smirked, of course Eren was gonna agree, this kid always loved to fight, Erwin clapped his hands together, “Alright, great. Your fight is in 5 months time, you think you can make weight by than?” He said with a smile, Erwin wants to see what Levi sees in him. Was Eren gonna become that much of a great fighter?

“You bet!” Eren shouted, clearly liking the sound of it, he was ready. Maybe it was time to ask this question, “Wait, who am I fighting?”

“You’ll be fighting Reiner Braun.”

Eren’s face dropped, “Wait, seriously? He’s my fr-.” He cut himself off right there, Reiner wasn’t his friend, they cut him off, they left him. For this, Reiner was his enemy, and Eren was going to maul him right in front of them.

“Yes, is there any problem with it?” Erwin raised an eyebrow, about to step out of the gym, “No, it’s all good, see you in 5 months sir.”

Erwin hummed for a bit, then nodded, “Alright, I’m sure I won’t be disappointed.” Another smile, and then walked out the building, Eren turned to look at Levi, who had his arms folded. 

“Pretty sure this’ll be another main card for you, like Dillashaw and Garbrandt, former partners in the same gym.” Levi said with a sigh, he was a bit disappointed to see Reiner to train at another gym, but, he had possibly the most hard working person with him.

“Listen Eren, I want you to hype up this fight much as possible,” Levi said while walking back in the gym, with Eren following him. “Don’t be afraid to talk shit, he’s not your friend now, he’s your enemy for this.”

He grabbed two pairs of boxing gloves, throwing another pair towards Eren. “Here, let’s spar for a bit, let’s see what you need to work on.” He said as he slipped on a pair, however for Eren.

He was nervous, it was a little sparring match between him and Levi, it’s not like Levi was gonna go all out on him, right, right?

Eren gulped as he slipped on the gloves, raising his hands slightly above his cheek, while Levi took his stance.

“You ready?”

“Yea.”

Levi nodded, as the two began to circle each other. Eren knew he didn’t stand a chance against Levi, least he could do, was try.

Testing his range, Eren threw two jabs, which Levi effortlessly dodged, actually knowing his range, Eren decided to throw an overhand, to which Levi countered with a straight.

Eren grunted as he stepped back, to keep away from Levi, that’s the only thing he could do, keeping his distance away from Levi. He wasn’t gonna lie, but this was frustrating, going against Levi. 

So he decided to throw a bit of a classic combo, throwing two jabs and a cross, which Levi blocked effortlessly, but he didn’t expect Eren to hit him with a leg kick.

That’s when he seen it, Eren’s jaw was wide open, Eren was using his left hand to cover up the side of his head, so with that, Levi threw a right hook, and knocked Eren down.

It wasn’t much of a surprise that Eren shouted in pain, he landed on his ass, before Levi could take the fight to the ground, Eren waved his hands saying, “Wait, wait, wait!” Repeatedly.

Levi looked down at him, “What?” He said harshly. Eren sighed, taking the gloves off, “This has been on my mind,” he stood up to look at Levi, hesitating to ask a question. “Do I have to make myself look like a dick front of all these people?”

Levi knew that wasn’t the question that Eren wanted to ask, but he chose to answer it, “You can if you want, or you can be fuckers who are always like, ‘yea, this is gonna be a good fight’.” He said in a mocking tone.

“Beside, what was the other question?”

There was a pause from Eren, “How’s Mikasa doing?”

Oh, that’s it?

“She’s been shittier I guess, can’t really get any sleep with her playing shitty sad songs.” Levi scoffed, and then he sighed, he heard about what Eren said to her, sure he’s still pissed off about it, but he can’t really do anything to do about it, cause Erwin picked up an interest in managing him.

Levi took off the gloves and threw them on the floor, he placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder. “You gotta apologize to her, you broke her heart.”

Eren let out a sigh on his own, as he ran his hand through his hair, “I know... But, I can’t do it... It’s just, complicated I guess.”

“Just come for dinner at my place, you and her talk it out.”

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be focused on mikasa and the gang, see you next time :)


	3. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner scene

She played that voice message over and over, always hearing, ‘See you tomorrow, Mi, goodnight and love you, muah’. Everything around her was a mess, papers scattered on her desk, clothes everywhere on the floor.

She didn’t even feel like cleaning up, the only time she cleaned up was when Levi forced her to do so. So Mikasa spent her day, lay down on her bed, and do nothing, absolutely nothing. Occasionally Armin would come over and visit her, that was the only time she would hear how Eren was doing.

She sat up from her bed and looked around, hearing those familiar footsteps, it’s Levi, possibly gonna tell her to clean up or something along those, she watched the door swing open, and there he was, Levi in the flesh.

“Clean up, we got a guest coming here for dinner.” 

Mikasa stared at him, “Why you looking at me like that? Don’t give me any shit about it, just shut up and clean up.” And with that, Levi walked out and closed the door behind him. 

It was a bit new, it’s been awhile since Levi had anyone over. Last time he had someone over was his old friend, who unfortunately passed on. It may of seem that it didn’t bother Levi, but he was hurt so bad, just chooses not to show it.

Mikasa got up and picked up her clothes, that’s when she realized how much of a mess her room was, “I really live like this...?” She mumbled to herself, as she threw her clothes in a basket. Something bothered her for some reason, she just couldn’t place a finger on it, she looked out her window.

It was getting late, usually at this time, the gang would just show up. If she were to guess, they were probably gonna show up unexpected, that or they’re just lazy for today.

Just what was there to do today? Nothing exciting was happening, pretty sure the boys have been helping Reiner train for his upcoming fight, his opponent yet has to be revealed. This somewhat bothered her, just who was Reiner gonna fight? 

She sighed as she flopped on the bed, and stared at the ceiling. She grabbed out her phone and instantly went to look back at her and Eren’s old messages. It’s already been almost a month since they last talked.

Mikasa replayed those voice messages over and over again. She misses hearing him talk, laugh, seeing that smile, with those adorable dimpl-.

Where’d that thought come from?

Smacking herself in the head, just what was she thinking about this!? Groaning as she ran her hands down her face, ‘Calm down... It’s just Eren.’ She yelled in her thoughts, then feeling some sort of guilt for thinking that way.

She needed to talk to him, only for Levi to call her down. “Mikasa, dinner’s ready!” 

She’ll try to text him tomorrow.

Exiting her room, and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, and that’s where she seen him. 

Eren fucking Yeager.

This was the guest that Levi was having over, she knew he was Eren’s trainer, but she would never thought of Levi actually inviting him over.

It just felt so weird seeing him again, after awhile, trying to quickly think of an excuse, “I-uh, Armin’s coming to pick me up.” And walked out of the kitchen, to which, “Hey, I spent all day on the spaghetti, now sit your ass down and eat.”

She paused for a few seconds, taking a deep breath to calm herself down, and releasing it, she sat next to Levi. 

It was a deep silence between all three of them, until Levi spoke up. “I’m gonna have a smoke outside real quick.” And left them, Mikasa giving him the eyes that were screaming, ‘Please, stay here for a bit.’ He ignored of course, these two really needed to talk things out.

After finishing his cigarette, Levi just took the car and went to the store to go pick up some groceries, just leaving the two alone for a few hours or so. It was back to what it was, a dead silence, it was hard to think of what they could ask each other.

They sneaked glances at one another, until Eren gathered the courage to speak, “How have you been?” He asked, bit nervous to even talk to her. She poked her head up to look at him, she hesitated to even speak. “O-oh, I’ve been good, what about you?” That was a lie, he could tell but decided not to pry into it.

“I could say the same thing, it’s been crazy lately, you know?” He said while eating, stuffing his face with spaghetti, his face getting stained from the sauce. “I got offered a fight about a week ago too.” he brought up. It was a bit weird, cause Reiner was offered a fight not too long ago.

Wait.

She needed to process this, did Eren just move up a weight class? Bit weird, she remembered that Eren always wanted to be in lightweight, but what changed his mind?

She looked at him, telling him to go on, “Yeah, actually got myself a manager now, well if I win the fight that is.” He said while scratching the back of his head, she could go on and on to listen to him talk. “That’s great, glad to hear that.” She replied in the most monotone tone ever, it sounded sarcastic but, she was glad that he was able to get someone to manage him.

“Thank you, say uh, Mikasa,” Eren put the fork down and wipe his face from the stains, “do you wanna talk again sometime?” He said while looking directly into her eyes, she hesitated again. She wasn’t sure if she wants to talk to Eren again, sure she misses him, wants to spend time with him again, but what if he hurts her again? “I get it if you don’t wanna talk or anything, I totally get it. But my phone is always open to you.”

That’s when Eren stood up, “I gotta get going now, promised my mom that I would spend time with dad and Zeke today.” With that, he felt a hand around his wrist, “Stay, I wanna ask you something first.” Her grip tightening, “O-ow, Mikasa that hurts!” Eren yelped as he sat back down into the chair, her grip loosening.

She stared at him, eyebrows furrowing, and asked, “Eren, why do you want to fight?”

Eren paused.

He doesn’t really know, most people have a reason to fight.

“I-.”

“Are you trying to prove something, Eren?”

No, he had nothing to prove, he was just in love with the sport.

Was this love of the sport really the thing to keep him moving forward?

No.

He wanted to repay back everything what his family has done for him.

Eren’s phone rang, quickly answering it and excusing himself from the room, leaving Mikasa alone with her food. “Hello Eren, this is Erwin.” Spoke Erwin through the phone, “O-oh, hello Mr. Smith!” 

“Just call me, Erwin. Anyways, your fight has been pushed a bit early, beside it happening in 4 months, you think you can make weight in 2 months instead?”

Fuck.

Was he really gonna have to make it up to 20 more pounds in just two months? It’s possible but there wouldn’t be that much free time, he would be busy everyday training and weight gaining. 

“Uhhhh, I think I’ll be able to make weight by then.”

“Great! I’m sure I won’t be disappointed, see you soon.” And he hung up.

Eren mentally started cursing at himself, walking back in the kitchen, “What was that about?” Mikasa asked, looking at her phone.

“My fight is being pushed early, looks like I’m gonna be busy now.” Eren sulked as he sat down, “What a small world we live in, Reiner’s fight is being pushed early as well.” Eren flinched at the name being mentioned, “Sorry if I’m sounding like a bitch, but Eren. Did you move up a weight class and are you fighting Reiner?”

Eren lifted his head to look at Mikasa, and with a simple answer, “Yes.”

She put down her phone, and softly smiled, “Knew it,” just where was she going with this? “Armin was going to ask you if you were up for an interview sometime, I can shoot him a message about your answer.”

Eren cocked an eyebrow, but then he realized that an interview would be great, it would be really great, it would get him noticed and get people get excited. He leaned forward on the table, “Tell him I said, sure.”

Both Eren and Armin still remained friends after Eren got cut off by the gang, someone has to check up on him once in awhile. 

Instantly getting an message by Armin, ‘how does 2:30 sound?’ To which Eren replied with a ‘sounds good’. Eren looked up at Mikasa, “Is it cool if we can call tonight?” He asked, she looked at him and then nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you then.” He smiled at her.

He left the house.

At least he was kind of back to being friends with Mikasa, it was good. They didn’t exactly talk about what happened couple weeks back, he was glad about it, if they did, there would’ve been a heated argument.

He began to wonder, what was Reiner’s reason to keep on fighting? 

Reiner was like a brother to him, always had his back, always there whenever he needed someone to talk too. But now, they were going to fight in 2 months, is this what Eren wants to do? To fight someone he once called ‘friend’?

He began to have some self doubts, it was obvious that Reiner was gonna work on his ground game to be able survive Eren’s grappling. His odds of winning are pretty low, but not zero.

Just how the hell was he gonna beat Reiner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is too short, been struggling how to start and end this chapter, but here it is, hope you guys enjoyed, see you guys next time :)


	4. Interviews and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets interviewed and trains for today

Eren sat in a quiet café, waiting for Armin. This was where they agreed to have the interview, just a few questions and that’s it, probably hang out after it.

“Eren!” Armin shouted as he ran in the café, “Sorry for being late, had to get something for Grandpa...” He said as he took his seat right in front of Eren, who waved him down about being late, “No worries man, I didn’t mind waiting.” He smiled.

“Great! Alright let’s get the interview going.” Armin took out a notepad, and a pencil, “So Eren, how do you feel about this fight, especially when it’s against your former partner?”

It felt shitty of course, it’s Reiner we’re talking about, always being reliable and could always count on him, but here they are, about to have a fight in 2 months time.

“I can’t really describe it... It feels shitty just knowing that I’m gonna have to fight him, when he used to be my friend of course. I hope he makes it a good fight.”

“What do you mean by a good fight?”

All of a sudden, those words what Levi said to him couple weeks ago came into thought, ‘I want you to hype up this fight much as possible’ something along those lines anyway.

“I’m hoping he doesn’t make it too easy for me.”

At that answer, Armin cocked an eyebrow. ‘This doesn’t seem like something Eren would say...’ “Oh? How do you plan on beating him?”

“I’m gonna torture him with body shots and finish him with a right hook in the second round.”

Eren wasn’t gonna lie, he was actually starting to like this role he was playing. He needed this, a smirk popped on his face.

“There are a couple words that Reiner said to me, that he thought he wanted you to hear,” Armin cleared his throat, “‘Eren’s gonna put up a good fight for sure, I don’t care who wins, as long we have fun’.”

Fun?

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, he began to think about it, was Reiner just doing this for fun? He never wanted to turn this into a career?

Maybe.

It was starting to get hard to read Reiner now.

“What do you have to say to those words?”

“No comment, anymore questions?”

“Eh not that I can think of, but they want to know your nickname for it though.” Armin shrugged as he put the notepad away along with the pencil, while Eren thought about what kind of name he wanted to go with.

Eren shrugged, “I can text you later about it.” It was gonna take quite awhile to think of one, especially the one that fits him.

“Ok cool, nice seeing you today, Eren.” Armin said with a smile, as he got up from his seat and left the café, just leaving Eren there by himself.

That makes him think of one thing again, ‘How am I gonna beat Reiner?’ Sure he was a better grappler than him, but he promised Erwin that he’ll knock him out, with that kind of promise he’s forced to actually make it happen.

His phone buzzed, looking at the message he just received.

Ackerman: You’re off for tomorrow, but get your ass here and train

He sighed to himself, and stood up, mumbling to himself.

“Let’s make this prediction come true.”

“Yes! Like that!” Levi shouted while holding the punching mitts, “Bit your weight into your punches, hurry up, 1 1 2!”

Eren exhaled every punch he threw at the mitt, going for a jab jab and straight combo, basic combo but it’s good for figuring out your range or to keep distance if you’re planning on stalling.

“Alright nice, follow up with a head kick!”

Repeating the same combo but threw the head kick at the end, which Levi trusted his head movement to dodge, which he did.

“Like that, Eren! Now we’re gonna work on your head movement, ‘Kay?”

He nodded, “Alright, when I throw a right or left hook, be sure to slip it and counter me.”

Again nodding.

“We’re gonna do 1 2 3 and 6, when it hits 2, I’m gonna throw the hook.”

Nodded.

This was starting to get tiring, they been training for almost 3 hours already, spent 2 hours weight training and the one hour has been used on his striking. He just needs to spend another hour or so to get off for today.

Eren threw a jab, and the straight, and that’s when Levi’s hook came.

It was fast and looked like it’ll hit hard, luckily by chance, Eren was able to slip the hook and continue with the combo, throwing a hook and an uppercut.

“Yeah, like that! Come on, let’s do a minute on this!”

So Eren repeated the same drill for a minute, and finally it ended. As both of them sat on the bench, “You’re getting better at your striking, even with a few weeks of training, you got better.”

Just hearing that, Eren grinned, it made him feel better that he got better at it, “Don’t get too cocky now, we still got an hour left to go. Let’s go.”

Levi got up, slipping on Muay Thai pads, “We’re gonna work on your kicks now. Leg kicks can wait for now, but let’s focus on your body and head kicks.”

Eren nodded, “Do I need to wear shin pads for this or...?” He asked while staring at some pair of shin pads that were across the room, “No, you need to condition those twigs, don’t want you breaking your leg like how Anderson Silva did.”

Eren cringed, he remembered that night when he was watching that fight while he was in middle school, he looked up to Silva when he was in his prime, that man was like an unstoppable force, dominated every fight he was in and made it look easy. Until an injury so futile would mess him up so badly, Weidman really broke Silva.

“Alright, how long are we gonna do this?”

“30 minutes and we can head back.”

Eren nodded, “Alright, so uh, body and head kicks only, right?” “Yes, now hurry up.”

Levi positioned himself ready, holding the pads up, “Be sure to twist your hips and extend your leg violently, that’s where your power comes from.”

Eren took note of it, “But we’re gonna have to find your lead leg, the most comfortable you’re fine with, which stance do you mainly use, orthodox or southpaw?”

Trying out both stances, he found himself more comfortable with orthodox, but knowing Levi, he was gonna have to learn how to fight using southpaw.

“I’m more comfortable with orthodox.”

Levi snickered, “No wonder why I can kick your ass easily, I’m a southpaw. Orthodox fighters usually have trouble when going against southpaws, but let’s get a move on.”

Eren remembered what Levi said, ‘twist your hip and extend violently’. He made sure to do just that, the kick landed good, “Hm... A bit weak, probably cause you ain’t used to throwing kicks...”

“Alright, we’re gonna have to do this a few times till you’re comfortable with these kind of kicks.”

And so, Eren spent about 20 or more minutes, throwing kicks. Until one landed perfectly, the impact on the pads echoed in the gym. Levi smirked, “Alright, perfect.”

Eren wasn’t going to lie, he was glad that Levi is his training partner. Without him, pretty sure he would’ve been on a losing streak, but he knows Levi would make him become a champion or even better, one of the best.

“Good work, I’m sure Erwin is gonna be surprised when he sees you in the cage.” Levi said while taking off the pads, “By the way, I’m betting on you with 500, don’t lose and I’ll kick your ass when we spar.”

Was that a joke?

Eren hope it was, who was he kidding? Levi wouldn’t actually bet on him, would he though? Oh god, he could imagine the beating he would take from Levi, from that thought alone, he shivered, “O-okay, I’ll be sure to win!”

Levi gave him a grin, “Alright, you better not, we’re gonna work on weight training again in a couple days, how’s your weight going anyway?”

Oh shit, Eren hasn’t really checked his weight in a few weeks. “Uh... Can we check?”

Levi sighed, the grin dropped so fast, “You really are careless.” He led Eren to a scale, “Step on it.”

Eren took off his shoes and stood on it, to which the scale gave him his weight.

“160, not bad, looks like you made the weight cut. Erwin thought you had be over 170 to be in that class, but you made it.” Levi gave his a pat on his back.

“Well, your fight is in 3 weeks time now. Don’t make me lose my money, Mikasa is gonna be pissed at me about it.”

Oh, that reminds him, “How’s she doing now?”

“She’s doing better now, I’m glad you guys were able to patch things up. I heard she’s going to the fair tomorrow, you should go with her.”

Running a hand through his hair and the scratching the back on his head, “I’ll ask her tonight.”

Levi nodded, “Alright I’ll see you then.”

And then Levi left.

Using this time to text Mikasa, he stared down at his phone, it turned out Mikasa tried texting him few hours ago.

‘u wanna go 2 the fair wit me? uwu’

Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok ngl, I struggled on how to write the interview, I’m sorry if the characters don’t like them ;-;
> 
> The training scene was just added cause the chapter felt short with the interview sooooooo boom, but I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Talking Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha has a talk with his son, and it’s the fair

Today was the fair, Eren spent the morning like he usually does, stretching, shadow boxing and moving around the room to do a few home workouts, and eventually taking a shower.

With his hair still wet, he sat at the table with his mom, and surprisingly his dad as well. It was one of those rare days where his dad got to stay home for the day, and that day would be used to take his wife to dinner. But this day would be used for something.

“Say Eren,” He said, trying to start a conversation with his son, “how about we go for a little ride?” Barely had time to spend with his son due to work, he wanted to know what Eren has been up to lately.

Eren lifted his head, looking at Grisha, “O-oh… Yea, sure. When though?” He asked as Grisha shrugged, “We can go whenever you want, sound good?” Getting a nod out of Eren, as Grisha smiled.

But for some reason, Carla was getting some weird vibes out of Grisha, only thing she could hope was nothing crazy was gonna happen between them. She sighed, “Could you two, get some groceries when on your way back, please?” Grish turned to look at her, giving her one of his warm smiles, “Sure, we could go right now.” He said while getting up from the table, giving Carla a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m right here, you know.” Eren said sarcastically while sticking out his tongue, teasing his parents, the two smiled and laughed, “Come on, it wasn’t like you were making out with a couple of girls on our couch.” Carla shot back, while still laughing, “Oh ha-ha, you caught me red-handed.” Eren said while still smiling while Grisha gestured to him to go with him to the car. Which Eren followed him.

In about like 5 minutes, the two men drove in the car, Grisha being the one to break the silence between two of them, “So Eren, you wanna know why I’m here with you?” Eren looked at his old man, eyebrows furrowing, “Uh, why?”

Grisha sighed, that was the sigh of being disappointed, “I found out about your fight, the one that’s happening in 3 weeks time.” He said, sounding a bit disappointed, but he looked worried. Eren noticed how he looked, and decided to let Grisha explain. “I’m just so worried, scared to see you all beaten up and seeing blood all over your face…”

Eren understood where he was coming from, MMA is a pretty dangerous sport, but he has come to terms with the fact that he’ll get pretty beaten up, and possibly even more, in a hospital bed.

But he listened to what his dad had to say about this choice of his, “You showed really great interest in becoming a doctor, but I noticed that motivation has gone into something else entirely different, Eren, what is it like physically hurting someone?”

He thought about it, real hard about it. What was it like to hurt someone? It was in the name of the sport, the people have accepted that they’ll break a few bones in order to become the best in the sport. “Eren, why is it you fight?”

That question was too easy, he answered fast, “I wanna repay you guys,” This caused Grisha to slow down the car, listening to Eren, “you and mom, have done so much for me. I thought this was the best way to repay you guys…” 

Grisha smiled, “Eren, you don’t have to repay us. You’re our son, we’re doing this to see you happy, if this sport does truly make you happy, then I can’t really do anything about it.”

Eren wasn’t able to explain how he felt, in some parts he was glad that he was able to tell his dad about what he was doing in his free time, but he still felt a bit worried, it felt like his dad still disapproved of what he was going to do with his life. 

Grisha thought it was best to change the subject, to forget about what they just talked about, “Heh, you know. I met your mother during the fair.”

That got Eren’s attention, looking at his dad, “Wait, seriously?” Grisha chuckled, his lips curving into a smile, “Yes, I met her at the snacks area, it was pretty cliche how we met, she dropped her snacks, and I offered her to pay for her food.” Finishing the sentence made him sigh, “How I miss the good old days, where we didn’t have to deal with a troublesome son.” He said while chuckling.

Getting pushed lightly as a joke, “Oh ha-ha.” Eren said trying to look mad, but couldn’t help but keep a smile on his face, “You know, when Zeke used to babysit you during your middle school days,” ‘Oh god, not my Modern Warfare days…’ “he said, you would always scream cuss words at random people.” Grisha said while chuckling even more, “Heard they made you cry to the point you had to get Mikasa to comfort you.” At this point, Eren was burying his face in his hands, while repeating ‘shut up shut up shut up’.

“I’m proud of you, Eren.”

“W-what?” Eren looked at him, cheeks still a bit red from embarrassment.

“I’m proud of you, so proud, having you and Zeke as my sons. I’m glad, you both are my pride and joy, I love you.”

Hearing those words, it honestly wanted to make Eren cry, barely spending time with his dad, just hearing him say ‘I love you’, it just hit different.

“I’ll be sure to make it to your fight.”

Eren had more of a reason to win now, he’ll win for his loved ones.

“Alright, it’s about time we get some groceries now.”

They spent about 30 minutes shopping and spending more quality son and dad time together.

While bringing the groceries in, Carla noticed that Eren looked more happier than usual, that’s when she asked her husband, “Guessing you two had fun?” She asked while wrapping her arms around her neck, feeling his arm going around her waist, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

“Yes, we did.”

Eren waited for Mikasa, at the place where to meet up, well, it was just the both of them for today. He probably chose the most simple outfit, he was rocking a white shirt along with some Nike black pants and don’t forget, some black and white Nike shoes. He really needed to buy some new clothes, he sighed, “What’s taking her so long?”

“Hey there, stranger.”

He turned around to see Mikasa in an oversized grey sweater, and oh god, it made her look so cute, or at least Eren thought. She wore some black pants, it looked good on her, and was rocking with some Vans.

Eren wanted to cry, she just looked so adorable. “Oh shit… You look nice.” He said, trying to keep himself from smiling, but she gave him a smile, “Thanks, you look great yourself.” She said, while walking up to him. “Let’s go get some snacks before we go on any ride first.” She grabbed his arm and led him away. 

The two got some ice cream. It turned out the parlor was someone Eren knew, “Mr. Hannes, is that you?” That question made the parlor look at the two more closely, “Eren, and Mikasa? Holy shit! I haven’t seen you guys since I worked at your middle school!”

“How are you two doing?” Hannes asked them, while smiling, scooping up their ice cream, “We were good! It’s been like, 7 years since we saw you, right?” 

Hannes smiled, “Yessir! You guys are like, in college now?” Eren shrugged, “I dropped out, Mikasa’s studying law there though.” Mikasa nodded for confirmation.

“Well, that’s great for you, Mikasa! Run along now, enjoy your date.” Hannes teased while giving them their cones, “Yea yea, shut up old man.” Eren teased back, being the child he is, sticking his tongue out at him, while walking off with Mikasa, as all three waved bye.

“Never knew he was in town, glad he is thou-.” He took a look at Mikasa, her face was a bit red, Eren was dumb, but NOT that dumb, he knew it had something to do what Hannes said. He looked around, he spotted a punching machine that had a sign that read, ‘REACH OVER 700 AND WIN A PRIZE’.

Eren smirked, “Here! Let’s go try this one!” He grabbed onto Mikasa’s hand and ran with her, “W-wait!” She yelped as she almost tripped over, but luckily they were already at the game, and there sat a man, who had a round belly, wearing a white tank top, and some cargo pants.

“Uh… How much is it to have a go at the machine?” Eren asked, as the man took a puff out of his cigarette, “15 bucks, kid.” Right away, in his face was 15 dollars, which the man took and stuffed it in his pocket, as the man set up the thing, “You know how it goes, you punch, you reach over 700 and you win a prize, bada ding, bada boom.” And there came that thing that was shaped as a speed bag.

Mikasa stood at the sides and watched, she just knew that Eren was trying to win her something, Eren stood in front of the machine, standing in his stance. Throwing a jab that was mixed with a hook, putting all his weight and twisting his elbow to put more power into the punch, it landed clean.

The two looked at the scale that measured Eren’s punch, which the numbers read, “699! Are you serious!?” Eren screamed, telling the man for him to have another go, which Eren paid for right away, just watching this, it made her laugh. He turned to look at her, just to see her giggling and smiling, he smiled as well.

‘This time I’ll get it.’

Doing the same exact punch, putting his weight, and twisting his elbow into that jab/hook, as the numbers read, 699.

Again.

“I swear this is rigged!”

Another go.

“Wow! 698!”

Another go.

“WHYYYYYYYYYYY!”

Another go.

“FINALLY!”

After having 6 tries, Eren was finally able to get the goal, 700. That or the man felt pity on him and decided to let him choose a prize. Among those prizes, there were a bunch of clothes, nice ones too. But Eren looked at a scarf, a red one. His mind was practically screaming at him for him to grab. Why?

He grabbed the scarf, “You sure kid? That’s a pretty old one.” Eren took one good look at it, and shrugged, “Doesn’t look old to me.” “Your loss, kid.” It wasn’t till the man noticed what he was doing, he smiled, “Be sure to treat her nice, she looks like a keeper.” Eren turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowing, “It’s not like that!”

“That’s what I kept saying, now look at me, married for 20 years. Again, treat her nice.”

Eren turned to look at Mikasa, who was waiting for him, and that’s when he began to ask himself, ‘Do I see her that way? Sure she is adorable, we used to cuddle when we watch scary movies, that’s what friends do, right?’ As more questions began to fill his head, he shook his head and walked up to her, holding up the scarf in her face as she stepped back.

“W-woah, a bit too close buckaroo.” She said, an awkward smile on her face, but she grabbed the scarf, looking at it. Her lips curved into a wider smile, “Thank you, Eren.”

“Yea, you’re welcome.”

The two kept on walking, before they decided to go on the ferris wheel, just when the fireworks were about to go off. Now the two were in the ferris wheel, having a great view of the fair. It looked pretty from up here, Mikasa was peeking over the railing as she looked from down there, “Look, Eren! I think that’s Armin third wheeling Ymir and Historia!” 

That got Eren’s interest, as he peeked over, looking where Mikasa was pointing, and there he saw his best friend, third wheeling the couple. It looked like both Ymir and Historia were having a great time, they were always together, they were each other’s will to live. Eren smiled, along the couple, he could see Sasha and Connie, looking surprised at the food they could eat, he could see them running to Armin to pay for them.

Then he saw Jean, trying his luck with some girl he saw, unluckily getting shot down, but he had his head up, Eren missed their shitty arguments, and then he saw the trio. “Reiner..” He mumbled out, he could see Reiner declining food from Bertholdt, he saw his lips moving, probably saying that he can’t miss weight, he saw Annie looking bored as usual, not giving a damn.

Mikasa looked at Eren, noticing that he was staring at Reiner, “You know, he misses you. He was like a babysitter to you when I ain’t around.” She joked, hoping to lighten up the mood, as she sat down, but Eren just looked angry.

“Here Eren, sit.” He sat.

“Let’s talk.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

Eren looked at her, confused by what she meant.

“Do you hate Reiner?”

“I don’t.”

“Then why are you so angry at him?”

“I… I honestly don’t know myself.”

“You know he left good terms between you and him, right? He still cares about you, yet you’re saying stuff like, ‘Hope he doesn’t make it easy for me’, you know he’s on your level, or possibly more.”

She’s right, him and Reiner were on the same level, but there are a few things that Reiner was good at, even better than him. Reiner was almost a prodigy, almost. 

Mikasa huffed, “I love and hate how stupid you are sometimes.”

Eren’s head perked up, “What do you mean?”

“I’m here thinking, ‘How does Eren outsmart his opponents but can’t tell the fact that someone likes him?’”

Eren listened, as Mikasa complained a bit more, “You’re so stupid…” She said while laying her head on his shoulder. “I hate how much I love you.”

Did Eren hear that right?

Yep.

Lifting her head up, as the fireworks were going off, beautiful colours filled the sky. “Mikasa… Look at me.”

She lazily lifted her head, and looked at him, “What?”

He cupped her cheeks, and tried kissing her, but accidentally hit their noses together a bit too hard, “Ow! Sorry!” That just made it a bit awkward, as the two backed up and rubbed their noses, but Mikasa laughed a bit.

After a minute or two, Eren decided to give it another try, cupping her cheeks and leaned in, “So do I just go in for the kiss or..?” He said while leaning in, “Shut up and kiss me already.” And so he did.

While they were kissing, the fireworks were going off, again. A bit cliche but it set the mood more better, eventually breaking the kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the view of the fireworks, she asked him. “You wanna try it out, a relationship?”

“Yes, I would love to.” He said putting her chin on top of her head.

Maybe life wasn’t gonna be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I had a bit trouble writing this chapter, but after rewriting it a few times, I was satisfied with this one, hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Possibly the longest chapter I wrote so far, but keep a lookout for more tho :)


	6. Stare Downs

Mikasa laid her head on Eren’s chest, her leg sprawled across his legs, she moved a bit trying to get comfortable. Her eyes focused on the movie, but for Eren, he dazed off. Tomorrow was the weigh-ins, that’s where he’ll see Reiner face to face before their bout.

He was feeling a bit scared, going in there with no confidence, did he really have what it takes to beat Reiner? Maybe. But he has to try, he doesn’t want to disappoint Erwin, or lose right in front of his family and friends. He has to try.

“-ren? Earth to Eren, you there?” Mikasa waved her hand in Eren’s face, trying to get his attention. Eren snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, “Hm?” “You missed a good part of the movie,” she lied, “was thinking that you were gonna be more vocal about it.” 

“O-oh yeah, sorry, got lost in my thoughts.” He admitted, best to be honest than quiet about it, Mikasa cocked an eyebrow, confused at what he meant, “What’s cloudy in your head?”

He sighed, “It’s pretty hard to explain like… I don’t even know.” Giving her one more sigh, her eyebrows furrowed, worried about whatever was going through Eren’s mind, she asked him this one question. “Is it about the weigh-ins?”

“Yes, do I have what it takes to stare him down?” His tone was starting to sound sad, flinching as Mikasa grabbed his hand, taking his into hers.

“Honestly Eren, you’re the strongest person I know,” she said, mumbling ‘aside from Levi’, “you always fight back whenever you strength, you’re the definition of that quote what Mike Tyson said, ‘it’s hard to beat someone who doesn’t want to quit.’”

Hearing that coming from Mikasa, it made him feel at ease, he smiled softly, “Thank you, Mikasa, I needed that.” He gave her a peck on the top of her head. She gave one back, to his cheek.

“You’re welcome.” She said with her warmest smile.

It was quiet and peaceful, till.

The door swung open. “Why are there another pair of shoes at the front!?” Levi screamed at Mikasa, before spotting Eren, then he calmed down, “...why are you here?”

“U-uh… Hope you don’t mind me spending the night here.”

Levi gave him the blankest stare, before sighing, “Please, use protection, I don’t want another little shit running around.” He said while closing the door, leaving the two alone being all awkward, causing Eren to get up from the bed, “Y-yea… I’m gonna head home, see you tomorrow?” He asked, running his hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with her, it was most likely she was doing the same, “Yeah… I’ll see you at the weigh-in tomorrow....”

As soon Eren walked out of the room, he was greeted by Levi, who stood in front of the door, “Knew you were gonna leave as soon as I said that, let’s talk.” He said, leading Eren to a room where they could talk, Levi sitting on a chair whereas Eren sat across him, “You already know, your weigh-in is tomorrow, they want to know your nickname,” Oh shit, Eren really hasn’t thought of one, but Levi continued, “no one’s gonna wanna hear your boring name, please choose one that’s fucking cool.”

And so Eren had to think of one, there were many nicknames that didn’t really fit him, trying ‘The Titan’, ‘The Attacker’ and much more, but there was this one that stood close to him, something that he heard his father mentioned once when he was a kid, so he said it out loud, “The Founder?”

Levi cocked an eyebrow, sounding it out, “Eren ‘The Founder’ Yeager,” he chuckled, obviously liking the sound of it, “pretty sure a lot of people are gonna think it’s badass, I like it.” He said, putting up a smirk, then sighing.

Taking one good look at Eren, knowing he was nervous for this fight, so he patted him on the back, “Eren, become water.” Eren was dumbfounded at what he meant, thinking he was joking, so he smiled, “What?” He said with a little chuckle, “You’ll understand when you know it.” Levi stood up, “Now get the fuck out of my house.” 

And so Eren did, he left the house.

Eren sat in a waiting room with Levi, just the only two in there. He sat in a hunch position, looking down at his hands, just dug up in his thoughts, it wasn’t long till he heard Reiner’s name being called, he knew that Reiner tried his best to hype up the fight as much as possible as well. Including the small organization that went as far as posting ads about it, just by luck, Eren and Reiner’s bout was the main card, much like the UFC, it’s gonna be five rounds.

“Reiner ‘Alexander’ Braun! Weighing in at…” A pause as the scale was putting up the numbers, till the announcer screamed out his weight, “165!” by the looks of it, he was two pounds heavier. Eren could hear the people yell in excitement, hearing words such as, ‘Let’s go, Alexander!’ ‘Represent the Braun family!’ and more.

Just right away, someone peeked in their room, telling Levi it was time for Eren’s weigh in. Levi guestered for him to come, Eren sighed, ‘It’s time.’

“Now for the opponent! Recently moving up a weight class!”

The announcer screamed, hyping up the people.

Eren walked on the stage, “Eren ‘The Founder’ Yeager!”

He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in shorts that he had under his pants. 

He stepped on the scale.

“Weighing in at…”

He looked at the crowd, there were at least… 178 people attending the weigh in. He flexed his arms while waiting.

“163!”

Both the announcer and Eren screamed, as people were yelling in excitement, he could hear the people shouting his last name, he smirked, one step closer to his dream, he spotted his family watching, they were excited as much as the crowd, but his mom and dad shared the expression of being worried.

He stepped off the scale, across the stage stood Reiner, who was also in shorts.

He walked up to him, standing between them, just in case things got too serious. 

Once Eren stood right in front of Reiner, both fighters raised their fists in their faces.

They stared each other down, until Reiner said, “Good luck.”

“You too.”

People are still yelling in excitement.

After exchanging words, they both turned around and walked off.

“Tomorrow night, don’t be late!” The announcer screamed once again, it wasn’t long till people started leaving, eventually it was empty.

‘Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless - What happens when you pour water in a cup, it becomes the cup; when you pour water in a bottle, it becomes the water; you can put water in a teapot, it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow, or it can crash. Be water, my friend.’ That quote ran over in Eren’s mind, said by the best martial artist to ever live, Bruce Lee.

Tomorrow night is when he’ll become water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okokok I was planning on Eren and mikasa having a talk this chapter but that could wait, but finally it’s the weigh ins
> 
> Sorry if the chapter is short, but I’ll make the fight long as possible, hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on, and Eren gets drunk, becoming a sad drunk :(

It was the big night, Eren waited in his waiting room, spending the time shadow boxing, both Reiner and Eren knew how they fought, but they had goals on how to finish the fight.

Levi sat and watched him do his thing, before standing up, “They finished the last fight, we’re up next, just give them time to wash the octagon.” He said as Eren nodded, going back to shadow boxing, getting warmed up.

It was about ten minutes later, the same guy peeking in their room, telling them it was time, both guys nodded. Before they left the room, Levi had something to say to Eren before the fight, “Oi listen,” He stopped Eren who was about to leave the room, turning to look at him, “Hm?”

“It’s most likely Reiner is gonna want to tire you out, so he’s gonna shoot for takedowns early, I want you to keep your distance, if he’s close, and shoots, counter with a knee. Hit him with leg kicks as well.”

Eren nodded, as Levi patted him on the shoulder, “Alright, let’s go show off your hard work today.” Then they left the room, they talked to the octagon, Eren’s song of choice was playing out loud. Once he got on the octagon, he saw Reiner walking in as well.

Before the announcer walked in, Eren could see a lot of people, there were over 200 people watching live, they sat and cheered, he could see his family, Armin and Mikasa cheering as well, for him.

“Ladies and gentlemen! This is the main event of the evening! Standing at the blue corner, weighing in at 163, standing 6 feet, Eren ‘The Founder’ Yeager!” The announcer screamed, pointing at Eren, who raised his hand in pride. “Now, standing in the red corner, weighing in at 165, standing at 6’2, Reiner ‘Alexander’ Braun!” Doing the same as he did to Eren, screaming.

It got the crowd excited.

“Our referee for today is, Dot Pyxis.” The announcer handed the ref mic, who gestured to both fighters to come to the centre, “I want a clean fight, no dirty shots, no punches at the back of the head, and don’t use the cage to get a better shot at grappling. If both fighters wanna touch gloves, do it now.” Both fighters touched gloves before going back to their respective corners.

Waiting for the minute, cause the announcer had to leave the cage and had to make sure it was closed properly, as the ref walked in the centre, looking at Eren first, “Are you ready?” Getting a nod out of Eren, then turning to look at Reiner, “Are you ready?” Getting another nod out of Reiner. Then Pyxis clapped his hands together and shouted, “Let’s get it on!”

Now the fight began.

Both fighters closed the distance and began to circle each other, trying to see if they showed any weaknesses that they could exploit. 

So far, no openings, time to make them.

Eren faked a jab, which Reiner leaned back to dodge, but no punch came, following up with a leg kick, it didn’t affect Reiner, but it will soon.

Right after getting hit with a leg, Reiner shot down for a take down, ‘Shit!’ Eren tried slipping it, but the way Reiner shot for it, was too low, he was aiming for Eren’s ankle, grabbing a hold of it, Eren tried hopping around to keep his balance, but once Reiner got up on his feet, he lifted Eren’s foot in the air, which caused him to fall down on his back. 

Eren grunted, Reiner was taking him to somewhere he was dominant at, Eren gasped as soon he saw Reiner trying to drop down with an elbow. He had to act quickly, if that elbow lands, he’s gonna be knocked out cold. Right before Reiner could drop the elbow, Eren threw up his legs to keep Reiner away, fortunately, it did.

Reiner grabbed one of his legs, trying to open a way to get on top of Eren, but he kept on throwing up kicks, Reiner huffed in frustration and backed up, throwing one of his leg kicks at Eren as well, it landed nicely. ‘Fuck… That hurt…’ Eren grunted, seeing that Reiner backed off, it was enough for him to get up, now all he had to do was keep the fight standing. He looked at the time, only 30 seconds had passed.

‘What… Only 30 seconds?! It felt longer than that!’ Eren screamed in his mind, that honestly felt like a minute to him, getting dragged out of his mind was Reiner throwing an overhand him, coming out as aggressive, obviously trying to go for a first round finish. ‘S-shit!’ Right on instinct, Eren threw a straight to counter him, the straight landed perfectly, causing Reiner to get stunned, raising his hands to cover up his face while he backed up, leaving his body all open.

Eren now putting on pressure on Reiner, he started throwing combos, throwing uppercuts that went through Reiner’s defence, body hooks that had him wince, just right before Eren was about to throw an uppercut to the body, Reiner saw his chance and took it, throwing a mean right hook at Eren, he couldn’t do nothing, but to try and tank the hook. 

The hook felt like a brick that was meant to kill him, Eren almost fell on his back, he started to wobble, ‘F-Fuck!’ He could see Reiner smirk, as he started to put the pressure on him, Eren started to back up against the cage, but he could feel the punches hitting, if this kept up, the ref would end the fight in stoppage.

Following his instincts, Eren wrapped his hands around Reiner’s neck, getting him into a clinch. If Eren could control the clinch, he could land good hits in, and that’s what he was going to do. Eren threw sloppy knees at Reiner’s body, who was trying to escape the clinch, even throwing bad punches at Eren, this wasn’t something he was comfortable with.

Eren smirked, as long he controlled it, nothing could go wrong, it wasn’t long till the knees started to hurt Reiner’s body, he could hear Reiner starting to grunt, and even cursing. He looked at the time, only 3 minutes had passed, just only a minute and half for the round to be over, being snapped back to the fight, Reiner wrapped his arms around Eren’s body, and somehow managed to score a takedown. Reiner transitioned his way to side saddle, while Eren laid there and tried covering his face with the only arm he had, while Reiner was using his legs to cover up the other one.

Reiner began to rain down hammer fists, good thing Eren had his face blocked, reducing the damage from Reiner. ‘Only 30 seconds…’ Eren thought he only had to survive for 30 seconds, but Reiner was able to transition to Eren’s back, he wasn’t going to lie, he was impressed on how much Reiner was able to get good at his BJJ.

With Reiner behind Eren, there wasn’t much Eren couldn’t do, if Reiner gets the rear naked choke, that’s game over, only thing he could do was wait for the round to be over, only 15 seconds left.

Right around there, Reiner threaded his arm underneath Eren’s neck, wrapping his legs around him, using them as a hook, it was game over. 

‘F-Fuck… Hold on… You spent 2 months into this fight, don’t get finished in the first round…’ He told himself, all he did was have to hold on, for 8 seconds.

Was this how the fight was gonna be finished?  
He really made Levi waste his money on him.

He looked over at the corner, seeing his family worried, their faces stuck, even Mikasa looked really worried, who wonders what must be going through their head, just seeing him be choked out on this octagon.

He really came on this octagon, with full confidence. Who was he kidding, Reiner is a god compared to him.

Right before he was about to fall limp, the horn blew, telling them the round was over. The ref tapping Reiner to let go, helping Eren up, “Back to your corners!”

Eren gasped for air, as he walked to his corner, his hand placed on his neck, luckily he was saved by the bell. He saw Levi set up a chair along with a bucket, as Eren sat on the chair and took deep breaths. “You lost this round,” He said bluntly, “but he’s starting to look worn down, those knees from the clinch, you think you can keep that up?” Levi asked, as Eren leaned to his side, looking over at Reiner, who was taking really deep breaths, having his head down.

“I have to finish him this round.” Eren said as he sat up straight, “No, fuck what Erwin said, he’s gonna sign you regradless, just make sure to win by points, and Eren, survive.”

Eren huffed but then nodded, ‘Not even no advice on what to do… I really need to survive then…’ 

“He’s gonna probably look out for you leg kicks, so throw head kicks, not too much, don’t be predictable.” Levi tapped him on the back, as the horn blew again, telling the coaches it was time to leave. “You got this.” Levi said as he left the stage.

‘I’m just gonna do what I gotta do.’

Eren stood up from the chair, letting out a huge sigh, the chair getting carried away by Levi, Pyxis walking in the centre of the stage again, doing the entire ‘Are you ready?’ thing, both fighters were ready, Pyxis clapping his hands together, “Let’s get it on!”

‘Throw a head kick when I see it… Wait!’ Eren snapped out of his mind as he saw Reiner running towards him, getting ready for a takedown, it happened so fast, the takedown landed successfully, Reiner controlling full mount, landing good body blows to Eren.

Eren grunted and even winced once he felt them, if this were to keep up, the fight would end, threading his arm underneath Reiner’s neck, and wrapping his legs around Reiner’s waist, getting Reiner into a tight Guillotine.

Regardless how this fight would go, Levi said that Erwin would still manage him, if Eren knew about this earlier, this fight would’ve been finished in the first round, all this time. Eren will prove himself to be better than him.

Hearing the crowd start going ‘Ooooooooo!”

This confused Eren, but it wasn’t long till Reiner started lifting him off the ground, it was obvious that Reiner was attempting a slam to escape the choke, but what surprised Eren was the fact that Reiner was able to survive it. He would’ve been out a couple seconds ago, but it wasn’t long till Eren felt his back being slammed against the stage, it hurt so bad to the point he had to let go.

Hearing Reiner groan as he got up, the ref ran up to Eren to see if he was alright, luckily Eren was still awake, and had the energy to keep fighting. Quickly standing up and getting into stance, “Fucking fight me!” Eren screamed at Reiner, while pounding his chest. Taking Eren’s offer to fight with hand to hand, he as well, got into his stance. 

The winner will be decided by whoever knocks out who.

Both fighters closed the distance between each other, and started throwing punches at each other, Eren throwing a wild left hook that almost missed but landed, Reiner shook it off like it was nothing, throwing his own left hook, Eren took it and backed up, but soon after closed the distance.

Land a 1-2 combo, Eren decided to throw in a body shot at the end, but at the cost of getting hit in the face pretty badly, instead of wobbling, Eren put everything on the line and kept going, this was an all out war.

Both fighters kept on throwing punches, most of them landing, both of them trying to gain pressure, but no avail. They just kept on going, no kicks, no takedowns, no clinches, just punches.

The ref was getting ready to jump in, just in case if one of them was going to get knocked out, so far. Both fighters showed no promise of going down just yet, this got the crowd screaming in excitement, getting them on the edge of their seats.

Reiner got a perfect left hook that landed perfectly, getting Eren to cover up his face, and back up, so what was he going to do? He was gonna apply pressure.

Once Eren was pressed up the cage, Reiner walked towards him, throwing combos to break Eren’s guard, throwing hooks, and uppercuts. Just throwing them was starting to tire down Reiner, but he kept on pressuring him, he wanted to finish the fight.

Eren straightened up, and pushed Reiner away, giving him distance to fix himself up, just enough time. But standing close to the cage, he stared Reiner down, waiting for a straight, he just knew that straight was coming for him. 

Right on time, the straight came. Eren saw through it and ducked, Reiner had to cover up fast, but it was too late. Once Eren got back up, Eren threw a right hook, perfectly placed. Closing Reiner to fall down on his back, not even moving a muscle, Reiner was out cold.

The crowd screamed even louder, who couldn’t blame them? They got to see a great K.O in person, “You go, Eren!” “Good shit, Yeager!” and more cheers. 

Eren walked off, as the Ref tried waking up Reiner, as his Reiner’s team came to help out the man, as Eren pounded his chest, yelling, “That’s how we fucking do it!” As he threw his mouthguard into the crowd. As Levi walked on the stage, smacking him in the back, “Good shit.”

It wasn’t long for the judges to get ready for the official announcement, as the announcer stood in the center, as the ref stood in front of the announcer, holding both of the fighter’s wrist, while Reiner looked down wiping his head, he almost looked disappointed in himself. “We’re here for the official announcement, winner by K.O,” Eren’s hand got raised by the ref, “in the second round,” announcer clearing his throat, “Eren ‘The Founder’!” Letting the name ring off his tongue, “Yeager!”

The ref let go of both figher’s wrists, as they looked at each other, Reiner taking Eren into a hug, “Good fight, Eren, let’s hope we do it again.” As he let him go from the hug, Eren smiled. “Yeah, I’m down to do it again.” After that, they shook hands.

The crowd cheered more, seeing the two give each other good sportsmanship.

Eren looked at himself in the mirror in his waiting room, looking at himself, “Jesus… No wonder he wanted to go for a straight…” He said to himself while looking at the cut that was above his eyebrow, it wasn’t anything too serious, if Reiner went after it, the fight would’ve been stopped, and Reiner would’ve been the winner of it.

Aside from the cut, there were bruises on his stomach, and leg, “Jesus…” He mumbled, right away, Eren was joined by his mom, dad, Armin and Mikasa. “There’s the champ!” Armin gave him awkward finger guns, as his mom and dad sat on the two empty chairs, “I thought it was going to be over once you got him in that choke!” Armin said as he came close to give Eren a high five, which he did.

“Yeah… That’s what I thought too, honestly.” Eren shrugged, he had to admire Reiner’s slam, it was unexpected. “I hope we can have a rematch sometime.” Eren mumbled, that fight, sure it was about getting revenge, but while the fight was happening, he had to admit, he had fun. “How are you going to celebrate for the night?” Grisha asked him, Eren shrugged again, “Maybe go out for drinks with Armin and Mikasa?”

“Wow, not with your old man?” Grisha said in a fake sad tone, “Yep, just me and the youngins.” Eren teased back.

“I’m older than you though…” Mikasa said quietly, causing Eren to put his finger on her lips, “Not in my book.”

“Just don’t be noisy when you come home drunk, please.” Carla begged, but giggled, “Anyway, have fun you three.” Grisha said, sniffling to try and guilt trip his son into taking him out as well, but it didn’t work, as he got dragged out by his lovely wife.

Which Eren meant by drinking, he ended up getting babysat by Mikasa, while Armin had to go home and take care of his grandpa. “H-hey, Miki.” He hiccuped, “D-did, I ever tell,” Hic, “you how much, p-pretty you are?” Another hiccup, Mikasa sighed, “Yes Eren, let’s go get a cup of water.” “Yes, Ma’am.”

After getting a cup of water, Eren sat on the couch, getting tired by the second, “You know, Miki?” Oh god he was sad drunk now, “I fucking love you, you know that, right?” Gods, she hoped that Eren would just fall asleep right now. “I love you too, Eren, but please, sleep.” Mikasa begged, as she was brought into a hug by Eren, “I fucking love you so much... Like give me a call if someone tries fucking with you.” Honestly, this reminded of her uncle, Kenny, whenever he was drunk. Kenny would always say something like this, being an overprotective uncle he was.

“Eren, I can take care of myself, but please sleep now.” She said while trying to get out of the hug, but to no use. “I love you so much…” He whispered, before passing out. Mikasa sighed in relief, taking one look at the cut above his eyebrow, she frowned, as she got off of Eren, and lifted his shirt, seeing the bruises on his stomach.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt…” She whispered to herself, as the door opened behind her, as Carla stood at the door frame, “O-Oh, uh. I was just leaving.” Mikasa said as she was getting ready to walk out, “It’s fine, I don’t mind you spending the night here.” She said with a smile, “Here, let’s go talk.” She guestered, as Mikasa nodded. Now the two sat in the living room, “So, how’s Eren?” Carla asked her, as she crossed her legs. “He’s okay, he’s finally able to sleep now.” “That’s good. He’s always like that when he’s drunk, first he goes from being happy than to being a sad drunk, what a little shit.” Carla said with a giggle, no offence to Eren. “Yea, really hard to deal with when he’s like that.” Mikasa smiled, “But he’s adorable sometimes, you know? But then the sad drunk took over.” Mikasa said with a sigh. 

“He’s a great kid, just terrible anger problems.” Carla said with one of her warm smiles, causing Mikasa to smile, “Yea, I know. He had to get me over when he was playing that game.” The memories kicked in, whenever Eren was in a yelling match with strangers on the MW2 days, he would sometimes cry and have to get Armin or Mikasa to comfort him.

“I’m just surprised he didn’t realize you had a crush on him during your middle school years.” Carla said with a giggle, yep. Mikasa grew up with a huge crush on Eren, throughout their middle school, and highschool years. “He was really oblivious, like I gave him chocolate and asked him to prom, and he friend zones me.” Mikasa almost laughed at the thought. 

“I had a good talk, Mikasa, treat my son right.” Carla stood up and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I will.” She smiled.

For some reason, she felt something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took long, I been having trouble writing the fight scene, this was the one I was okay with, as always, I hope you enjoyed :)


	8. Meetings

“And still, the lightweight champion of the WFA!” Levi’s ears rang with the announcer yelling, as he felt his arm was raised. He looked at his foe, who challenged him for the belt, they bowed to show respect to each other.

Every fight was just too easy for him. It wouldn’t be too long till he actually makes it into the UFC, he built a pretty good fanbase, mostly due to his skill and good looks. 

Now he stayed alone in his gym, with his duffle bag, sweat dripping from his head. Before continuing his sets of diamond push-ups, after each set, he would shadow boxing. The way Levi fought, it was fluid, and smooth. He grew up to be talented, he grew up to hear those praises, but it felt like it was nothing.

“With a nasty head kick, perfectly executed!” He heard one of the commentators shout, as he walked away from his knocked out foe.

“Perfect guillotine!” He let go of the choked out foe, just why was it too easy? 

“Your next opponent is Frenado Dos Santos.” Erwin said, as he handed Levi the papers, accepting it right away. “You should watch out, he has the judges under his hand, you have to finish him off.”

That’s what he planned to do anyway. 23 fights, no one was able to choke him out, put him to sleep, or even beat him in performance.

Again, like always, Levi stayed in his gym and worked his ass off. No one but himself. 

“Oi, short stuff.” He heard someone call for him, Levi turned to look at the person, who was holding a crowbar, and was accompanied by five other people, Levi cursed under his breath. “Dos Santos sends his regards.”

As soon the man said that, two people charged in with their fists raised, throwing sloppy punches, Levi leaned and swayed, and countered their punches, knocking both of the men on their backs, but as if they were going to give up right there.

One man suddenly held Levi from behind, ‘F-Fuck!’ Levi thought as the man with the crowbar was charging in, the crowbar raised, and aimed at Levi’s knee. Just right before the man was going to hit his knee, Levi raised his legs, making the person hit the man holding Levi, causing him to let go and drop onto his back. 

So far he had to deal with the two other people, but the person with the crowbar wasn’t going to give up like that, the man had to act fast, swinging the crowbar desperately, just hoping to hit the small person. But as always, it was hard to hit someone who kept on moving.

Levi threw a leg kick that just happened so fast, as the man with the crowbar fell down his stomach, holding his leg in pain as he screamed, “Ivory, now!”

“Wha-!” Before Levi could say anything, his head was met with an impact from a baseball bat, as Levi fell down on his back, still conscious, just barely.

“F-fuck… He nearly got our asses too, we’re lucky.” He heard them speak.

“Now, let’s finish the job, shatter his knee.” The man said as he tried to stand up, but still walked, limping towards Levi.

Right away, Levi felt the worst pain he ever imagined, as the metal rod collided with his knee, Levi screamed, but his screams weren’t enough to get them to stop. Only thing he could do was scream and hope that someone was there to help him.

“AHHH.” 

“Shut his ass up.”

And everything was dark.  
“Levi, you awake?” He heard Erwin call for him.

“Please shut up…” He groaned, his head hurt like a son of a bitch, Erwin getting straight to the point, “What happened?”

Levi stared at Erwin, trying to gather his thoughts of what happened, “How long was I out?”

He heard Erwin sigh, “Four days, they had to do surgery for your knee. They said to take it easy now, you won’t be able to fight like you were supposed too.”

Levi paused, he was unable to tell how he felt about this, he was basically being told to retire, during his prime too!? This was really fucked up, he was close to his 30s. “I-I…” He was lost for words.

“Please tell me you have footage of what they did!” Levi for the first time, pleaded. Erwin sighed once again, “They destroyed the cameras, and we don’t have enough proof about it, knowing Dos Santos, he’ll probably get the best lawyer for us to lose the case.”

“But isn’t me being fucked up, enough evidence!?” “It is, but it’s Dos Santos, he has the money.”

Levi slumped into the bed, covering his face. “This is really fucked up…” 

“Any plans for the future?” Erwin asked him, Levi hasn’t really decided, he can’t fight with this knee of his now, a gym would be a great idea, but he didn’t have the money for it. 

“I’ll let you know.”

It’s been months since Levi had his knee injury, from what he heard, Dos Santos signed his contract for the UFC. That would’ve been him, but it was time to move on, Levi recently opened a gym. It hasn’t really gotten enough attention at all, he barely had enough money to afford ads to gain attraction.

“Give him his stuff back!” “Or what, Yeager boy!?”

Levi looked in the alleyway, seeing a skinny brown haired boy, who looked around Mikasa’s age, squaring up with a much bigger boy than his size. Seeing the boy start throwing wild haymakers, no power put behind them, he could tell he was thinking, ‘If I swing hard enough, I’ll do damage!’

It was amusing to be watching, the big boy didn’t have any proper defence, but no scratch on him, as if the skinny kid was gonna hurt him. 

It wasn’t long till the big boy threw a hook, that knocked the skinny kid down. “Here, give it to you faggit friend!” The big kid shouted as he threw the binder full of notes at the kid.

After a few minutes, the skinny kid looked at Levi, holding the binder. “How come you didn’t do anything?”

“It wasn’t my fight, thought I could watch.”

For some reason, the boy had a short temperament, “I’ll show you a fight!” Winding up for one of those wild haymakers, but instead got punched in the face, it was so fast, knocking the boy onto the ground again. 

“Don’t try shit, I can kill your ass if I wanted to.” Levi threatened, but the boy looked up at him, “Who taught you how to fight?”

Levi just knew he wasn’t going to see this boy again, “My uncle taught me.” 

“Then teach me!”

“No, fuck off.”

“Teach me!” The same boy somehow found his gym, it’s been a few days since he last saw him too, this kid was weird.

“No, leave.”

“Then what’s the point of having a gym?!”

“Just leave.”

The boy left.

A day or two later, the boy barged through the door, “If I land one single hit on you, you’ll teach me how to fight!”

Levi sighed.

“Fine.”

The two put on gloves and the kid put on headgear. “You ready, brat?”

“Damn right!”

Right away, the kid charged without a plan, thinking he could land a hit on him so fast, but this kid was so wrong. He threw one of those wild haymakers, Levi simply countered with a straight, knocking the boy back, but he shook it off and kept running towards him, just hoping to land one single punch.

But Levi kept on moving around, easily getting the kid frustrated. “Come on, are you that bad?” Levi taunted, getting under the kid’s skin.

The kid had Levi stuck in the corner, “Nowhere left to run!” He shouted, confident that he will land a hit, but much to his surprise, Levi was still dodging the punches.

Levi was growing tired of this, and simply decided to try and finish this, throwing a jab that was meant to knock the kid out. But surprisingly, the kid ducked the punch, and threw a body shot, it landed.

“Yes! Yes! You get to teach me now!”

The kid cheered, raising his hands in pride, “I’m the champion!”

Levi was surprised, this kid didn’t even know a thing or two about countering, but he countered him. As he lowered his hands, “How’d you know I was going for a jab?”

The kid looked at him, “I was watching how you fight, I don’t know.” He said while shrugging.

He stared at the kid, putting on one of those rare smiles, this kid was going to be a special case, he can turn him into a champion, he can make him be one of the best. “Uh… Can you stop smiling, it’s making me uncomfortable.” “Sorry.”

“Anyways, I’ll be needing your name and age.”

“I’m 18,” 18 and this fucker still acts like a kid? What the fuck is wrong with him? “And I’m your future UFC champion, Eren ‘The Attacker’ Yeager!”

This kid showed really good promises. “Drop the nickname, it makes you sound like a sex offender.”

“Okay.”

Who knew Levi would’ve been stuck with this fucker for four years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt rushed, but I wanted to tackle Levi’s injury, and how he met Eren
> 
> But as always, hope ye enjoyed :)


	9. Signed With a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, just want to give Eren more of a reason to fight now

“Eren with the nasty roundhouse kick!” Screamed the one of the commentators, as Eren landed a perfect roundhouse kick to his foe’s body, causing the man to fall and clinch onto his stomach, grunting in pain. 

“Winner by TKO in the second round, Eren ‘The Founder’ Yeager!”

Eren’s hand was raised, as people cheered him on. But he really didn’t feel that excited for his win, sure he spent the last 4 months fighting, and winning money by bets, maybe he was getting too good? He had to move up fast, maybe start going pro now. He shook hands with his foe, and gave each other a small hug, showing respect to one another.

He barely had scratches on him, just only small bruises here and there, but nothing really affected him. He’s gonna have to talk to Erwin about this.

* * *

Eren barged through the door, startling Erwin who was sitting alone in his office doing some paperwork, “I need to go pro now!” Eren proclaimed out loudly, as he could hear someone telling him to shut up next door, it didn’t really bother him. He could see Erwin cock an eyebrow, “Like, right now or..?” He did a small gesture with his hands, Eren nodded, “Yes! I actually need to start making money now, there’s no one I’m gonna live off of bets!”

Erwin shrugged, “Hm, fair. I’ll see if there’s any small organizations willing to sign you, I’ll give you a call.” Getting another nod from Eren, as he smiled. “Great, see you then.”

Eren turned to walk out of the door, and closed it behind him. Erwin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "A bit impatient... But, he shows great promises in the future." He mumbled to himself as he made a few quick phone calls, using every possible connection to get Eren an actual Pro fight, after spending a few hours trying to get someone to sign him. He got one.

Once the contract was sent to him, he eyed it closely. 'Four thousand per fight, an extra two thousand if he wins a fight.' It was perfect, just enough for Eren to make it by. Quickly dialling Eren's number, it was transferred into voice mail. "Hello, it's Yeager. If I didn't answer, chances are I'm training, spending time with my beautiful girlfriend, or something else, please leave a message." 

_Beep_

"Hello Eren, it's me, Mr. Smith. I found you an organisation that has a good pay," Taking another look at the contract, looks like Eren's going have to leave the state for a bit for a fight, "problem is that it happens in some other states, if you're willing to travel and make some good money. Please give me another call." He finished as he hung up.

Just what was Eren even doing right now?

* * *

"What do you mean she just collapsed!?" Grisha screamed in Eren's face, as Carla laid on the hospital bed while sleeping. 

"S-she... Just fell down and stopped breathing!" Eren screamed back, he looked over at his mom who slept peacefully, nothing bad happened. Just passed out, the doctors had take a few blood samples from her, of course they agreed, to see if anything was wrong with her. Grisha looked worried to death, as he sat next to his wife, holding her hold, mumbling the words: "Please be okay." Over and over.

Was something wrong with Carla?

Eren asked himself that so many times in his head, he looked at his dad, who looked desperate. He really couldn't relate to what happened to his old man, but he understood the pain what he was going through, one of the doctors came in with a clipboard, clicking his tongue. "Mr. Yeager, can I speak to you outside?" The doctor asked, as Grisha nodded, kissing his wife's hand before walking out with the doctor, being nosy as hell. Eren decided to eavesdrop the two, he heard the doctor sigh, "Carla might have Ymir's Curse." He broke the news to Grisha simply, who was dumbstruck. "W-wait... What's that?" The doctor sighed once again, "It's a _very_ rare disease, that everything in her body is slowly being consumed, usually it takes 13 years for someone to die from it, but the thing is, we know for a fact that she had it for a year at least."

Ymir's Curse?

Eren never heard of it, but like the doctor said, it's a very rare disease. 

"Y-you're serious?" He could hear Grisha back up into a wall, and slid down from it, he knew he was trying his best to stand tall. Eren took one look at his mom, before thinking, 'She's going to die, and this might be your last time with her.'

"However, there's a chance we might save her. There's a surgery for it."

Grisha's hope has been lifted, "Really!? Please, tell me the price!" He begged.

"It's 749,750 for it."

Grisha's hope has fallen. "F-fuck..." He put his head against the wall, already giving up.

* * *

Grisha spent that night at home, drinking himself to sleep. Just knowing he doesn't have the money to save Carla, "Hey dad?" Eren peeked through the door, seeing how miserable his dad looked, "What happened?" Despite knowing what's going on, Eren wants to hear it from his old man. He heard him sigh as he sat up straight, "Carla... She's dying..." He had his hands dug up in his face, his tone sounded so depressed and saddened. He could feel Eren wrap an arm around his shoulders.

Silence.

"How much is the surgery?"

"It's... Too expensive my boy..."

"I'll try to pay for it."

Grisha smacked Eren's off of him, "How, huh!? How are you going to get the money!?" He screamed at him as he stood over him.

"I'll fight for it."

"If you had trouble with Reiner, how are you going to go against people who spent their entire lives learning fighting!?"

"I'll just get back up, hard to beat someone who doesn't want to quit, isn't it?"

"Those are trained killers in there! Please, Eren, I don't want to lose you too." Grisha begged as he sat back down, wrapping his arms around his son, and quietly sobbed.

"I'll make the money... I promise."

Eren has 12 years to save his mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, I haven’t really wrote fanfics in a long time, this fic was inspired by Came Out Swinging, and I wanted to do this kind on my own :)


End file.
